Nice Nightmare?
by TheShiningDarkness
Summary: After all he'd been through, Luke had a nightmare.


**Just another random fics... **

* * *

**Nice Nightmare?**

"What is this place?" he asked himself as he stood still.

He found no one around him. "Where's everyone?" he started to walk, even though he didn't know where he should go.

As he walked, he became frightened. Wherever he walked, there was nothing to be seen. There was nothing to be found. He ran. But the result was also the same.

Just a few minutes later, he finally saw something. Those were people; not just ordinary people, those were his friends. He walked to approach them. Once he was close, one of them spoke.

"What are you doing?"

It stopped him. He didn't respond. He was confused, he started to step again but another one spoke.

"Stop. Don't you dare walk again. You didn't even answer the question."

"Yes. She is right. You must answer my question, Luke."

Luke became more confused. Why did they ask him? What he was doing was clear.

"I'm going with you all, right? Why are you asking me that?" he asked.

"What do you think you're doing, Luke? Do you think we'll accept you?" she said in an annoying tone.

"What are you talking about, Anise?" Luke asked.

"Well, I am not going with someone like you!" another woman said.

"Natalia…"

Luke was speechless now. Behind them he could see someone again. A man in blue uniform, he turned his body. Luke tried to call him.

"Jade, what's going on? Why are Natalia and Anise acting like that?"

Jade sighed and replied, "I don't want to hear any unjustified excuses you made. It annoys me."

When he heard that, Luke's heart hurt. He never got any treatment like that before. This was the first time. He was still looking at them. However, their auras were different. They showed hate.

"Why do you all act like that? What have I done? What have I done that you all treat me like this?" Luke exclaimed.

"Don't tell me you forget, Luke," Natalia said.

"Huh?"

"You have destroyed Akzeriuth and killed thousands of lives along with it."

"What?" he whispered.

"It's because you are too arrogant, Luke! You killed those innocent people!" Anise shouted.

"Wait! I don't know things would turn like that!" Luke said.

Another person appeared just next to Anise. It was Ion.

"Luke, even for me, your act is unforgiveable. If you hadn't done that, people of Akzeriuth would have lived until now," he said.

"Ion… that… that maybe true… but I did that to save everyone!"

"This is going nowhere. Whatever your excuse, the time won't turn back," Jade said, turning his back to Luke then walked away.

"Yeah. I feel sorry for Akzeriuth. If someone else was sent, perhaps Akzeriuth would be saved. Let's go, Ion. We don't have time for someone like him," Anise grabbed Ion's hand and started to follow Jade.

"We're going to save the world. Without you, everything will be alright."

Natalia also turned her back toward Luke. Luke called them but they acted like they didn't hear anything. When Luke wanted to after them, he saw someone with long red hair, leading his friends. He looked over his shoulder to see Luke.

"Good luck, replica. You are going to be alone."

'_Asch. What?'_ Luke thought. He didn't step anymore. He just stood there, seeing them walked further to leave him.

When Natalia and the others were out of sight, Luke could hear steps from his right. He stared at it, waiting who would appear. When he knew that person, he was happy.

"Tear!" he said in relieve, "I'm glad to see you!"

Tear stopped and said, "Don't get me wrong."

"What?"

"I'm not going back to you. How come I trust someone like you? I was stupid to think that you have good sides," she said.

"Tear, wait! Are you going to leave me too?"

"I don't know. But I will return to my work. I have nothing to do with you again, I have escorted you back to your home."

Tear turned her body and walked. Before she walked too far, Luke after her and grabbed her hand.

"Please, don't leave me alone. I know what I've done was wrong but please!"

"Even if you realize that now, that won't change what have happened," she said. "You took thousands of lives. I don't understand your way of thinking. You're naïve. Maybe that best friend of yours will help you."

Tear smiled then suddenly vanished. "Guy…?" Luke mumbled.

Luke hadn't seen Guy so far. Perhaps there was still hope. A hope which told him that his best friend would return to him. Luke called Guy, he called continuously until someone replied it.

"What's up Luke?"

Luke changed his gaze to the voice, "Guy!"

Luke approached him then said, "Guy, everyone leaves me. I'm scared. Please, don't leave me alone…"

After he said that, Luke looked at Guy's face. Guy was smiling. That made Luke relieve… for a while…

"Just as I thought… I must have killed you long ago."

Luke was startled, "W-what are you talking about?"

"You know, right? Your father killed my whole family; he killed innocent people just like you. I thought that you might be different, but in the end you're the same."

Luke couldn't reply him back. Mean while Guy continued his talk.

"You're not the Luke I cared anymore. The Luke I care… is this one," Guy said as a kid appeared beside him. The kid hugged his leg in frightened.

"That is… me…?" Luke mumbled. The kid appeared before him was he as a child.

"I may say this is not you, but this is also you, although just a part of you. This kid is the one who awakened me to my sense that the duchess and he were not at fault. I can't make them my target for revenge," he said as he patted the kid's head.

"But he is not you now," he smiled, "This innocent kid is not you. You are someone else. You are just a murderer!"

Those words stabbed Luke like a sword. Even his best friend treated him like that. Was he… really that worthless?

* * *

"…up! Wake up, Luke!"

His eyes opened. Fear could be seen in his eyes.

"Guy..?"

"Are you alright, Luke? A nightmare?" Guy worried.

"N- no. I'm fine. Do I wake you? I'm sorry," he asked back.

"Why do you apologize? Tell me Luke, what's going on?"

"Really, I'm okay. Just… let me alone for a while…"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," he assured his friend.

Guy went back to his bed. After few minutes, Guy went back to his sleep. Luke was still awake. Luke glanced at Guy, then to his hands.

"Heh, that's one nice nightmare…" Luke said.

He couldn't forget what happened that day. The day when he took people's live just because of his arrogance. Luke cried. The least he wanted was to forget what Guy said in that nightmare… as soon as he could.


End file.
